


bloody noses are just like roses

by dev0n



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Earth-65, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev0n/pseuds/dev0n
Summary: Frank supposed he probably didn't look much better, but Matt's appearance was quite disheveled. His clothing was ripped in a few places, his glasses had long since been knocked off of his face, his hair was a mess, there were bruises already beginning to blossom on his face...Matt shifted his weight, rocking his hips back against Frank's cock. "Happy to see me?"Dimly, Frank wondered how long he'd been hard. Probably from the moment they'd begun fighting.





	bloody noses are just like roses

**Author's Note:**

> i love earth-65 more than life itself. have a thing? i tried.
> 
>  **disclaimer** : this shit is unhealthy, yo. technically meets RACK (Risk-Aware and Consensual Kink) standards, but probably not SSAC (Safe, Sane, and Consensual). mind the tags. know how to separate reality and fiction. be safe.
> 
> title from kill4me by marilyn manson.

For what had to be the third or fourth time, the Punisher had cut down Matt's entire security team with frustrating efficiency. He was going to have to have a word with the head of security later. If she was still alive.

"It was unlocked, you know, Captain." Matt sighed, frowning at the window as Frank Castle kicked his penthouse door in.

Frank seemed thrown off by that for half a second, then let out an irritable growl. "Haven't been a captain for months," he said.

"Oh, I know. But it annoys you when I call you that," Matt replied with a saccharine smile. He finally turned on his heel to face the older man, hands wrapped around the handle of his cane. "How can I help you, _Mr._ Castle?"

"You know why I'm here," Frank replied. Matt sensed the crackling of electricity from the weapons Frank held in either hand. The Stark gauntlet Frank usually used had been destroyed in their last skirmish; it seemed he'd reverted to using his batons. However --

"You're not wearing the Fitbit I sent you," Matt pouted. "I was trying to be nice and replace your pretty glove."

"Gauntlet," Frank corrected, all too predictable in his annoyance, "and no, you were just being a prick. Like always." 

"Maybe," Matt acquiesced. "Did you have to kill my staff, though? They're just trying to make a living. Hell, some of them are perfectly legitimate security guards."

"I didn't _kill_ them," Frank protested. Matt arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "I didn't kill most of them," Frank amended. Matt just scoffed, and Frank took a few steps closer before he could make some witty quip. "Let's get this over with, Murdock."

Matt clicked his tongue and sighed, drawing his sword. "No foreplay, then?"

Frank rolled his eyes and cracked his neck. He didn't grace Matt's words with a response, just charged at him wordlessly.

They were always well-matched for each other in battle, but Frank was exhausted from fighting his way upstairs; Matt had at least a slight advantage there. Eventually, both men were disarmed, and the fight came down to hand-to-hand combat. Matt's sarcastic quips had faded into silence several minutes ago as he focused more on fighting than being annoying and clever. Perhaps this silence paid off, as he finally swept Frank's feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground.

"Yield," Matt ordered, hands around Frank's throat. Frank glared up at him in silence; Matt laughed, and Frank could see the blood in his teeth. Frank supposed he probably didn't look much better, but Matt's appearance was quite disheveled. His clothing was ripped in a few places, his glasses had long since been knocked off of his face, his hair was a mess, there were bruises already beginning to blossom on his face... _~~He was beautiful.~~_

Matt shifted his weight, rocking his hips back against Frank's cock. "Happy to see me?"

It elicited a sharp exhale from Frank, but nothing more. Dimly, Frank wondered how long he'd been hard. Probably from the moment they'd begun fighting.

"We both know you could throw me off of you right now," Matt continued, still grinning. "I take it you want me to ride you?" When Frank still said nothing, Matt rocked down again. Frank could feel the other's hard cock against his stomach, now. Frank growled under his breath and undid Matt's belt, giving him a hard squeeze through the fabric of his pants. Frank was awarded with a soft gasp from the other, and he smirked. Matt huffed irritably and knocked Frank's hands out of the way, getting off of Frank just for a moment so he could push down his pants --

But then Frank had _him_ pinned to the ground, head shoved into the carpet. "Caveman," Matt muttered, but otherwise didn't complain, spreading his legs. Frank cursed under his breath when he saw that Matt had been wearing a plug this whole time, presumably having anticipated Frank's arrival.

"Whore," Frank returned, and pulled the plug out unceremoniously, which elicited a low hiss from Matt.

"Sure. Just fuck me already," Matt snapped, squirming impatiently. Frank smirked, undoing his belt and shoving his pants down to his knees. He twisted a hand into Matt's hair again to hold him in place, using the other to guide his cock into the other's entrance. Frank wasn't gentle or careful as he drove in hard and fast.

Matt shouted out a curse, but he rocked back against Frank's cock all the same. "I hate you," he hissed. Frank pressed Matt's cheek harder against the floor in response, his other hand gripping the redhead's hip in a crushing grip that was certain to bruise.

"But you don't hate this," Frank replied, smirking, and Matt shoved his hips back against Frank's harder in response. After a few minutes, Frank pulled out and rolled Matt over onto his back. "I could kill you right now," he panted as he pushed back in.

"Then do it," Matt laughed, grabbing a fistful of Frank's shirt and dragging him down into a rough, bloody kiss. He didn't notice Frank reaching down to grab something until it was too late, and then he felt the cold barrel of a handgun pressed to his temple. A shiver ran down his spine. Perhaps it would've been one of fear to a normal person, but it was pure, unadulterated _arousal_ for Matt.

Frank broke the kiss, keeping up his hard thrusts. "Open," he ordered, voice rough as he dragged the gun across Matt's lower lip. Matt hesitated briefly. This was a _terrible_ idea. Frank really _could_ pull the trigger right now, he was more than capable of killing Matt without a second thought--

Matt opened his mouth. Frank slid the gun in; the taste was acrid and metallic, and Matt loved it. Frank groaned softly at the sight and picked up the pace of his thrusts. "Suck."

And Matt did. He bobbed his head slowly, even dragging his tongue over the tip of it like he would if he were sucking a cock.

"I could pull this trigger right now. There's nothing to stop me." Frank was smirking again, Matt could hear it in his voice. There was a click, then, and Matt was suddenly aware that Frank had just taken the safety off. This time the shiver down his spine was maybe, possibly, just a _little_ afraid.

"Bang," Frank breathed, hips stilling. Matt squeezed his eyes shut -- but then there was another click as the safety slid back into place, and Frank pulled the gun from Matt's mouth. There was a clatter as he tossed it across the room.

 _"Bastard,"_ Matt growled, reaching up to press his fingertips into a cut he'd managed to slice across Frank's cheek earlier. Frank just laughed, dark and low, and Matt drew him into another harsh kiss. He used the temporary distraction to flip them over; he bit Frank's lower lip hard and then sat up, reaching one hand behind him to hold onto the base of Frank's cock as he sunk back down onto it unceremoniously.

"Shit, Murdock," Frank gasped out, dragging blunt fingernails down Matt's thighs. Matt rode him hard and fast, and Frank reached up to wrap a hand around his throat.

"You couldn't kill me," Matt taunted, breathless from both exertion and the hand that was currently restricting the blood flow to his head (but _carefully_ , Matt noticed with some amusement; Frank wasn't applying any pressure to his windpipe). "I'm too much _fun_ , Frankie."

"Don't call me that," Frank snapped, but his voice was raspy, and the words didn't have as much force behind them as he'd like.

Matt opened his mouth to speak, but it cut off into a shamelessly loud moan when Frank let go of Matt's throat to wrap a wide hand around his cock and give him rough, firm strokes. They were both close, Matt could feel it; he tried to hold back, stubborn as always, but Frank knew how to angle himself _just right_ , knew how to find Matt's prostate effortlessly (which perhaps should have been concerning, but Matt had more pressing matters). And Matt had always been sensitive; it sort of came with the whole super-senses thing, after all.

Matt dragged his nails up Frank's forearms as he came with another loud groan. Frank sat up then, wrapping an arm around Matt as he thrusted up mercilessly into him. Matt wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and tried to bite back the little whines that wanted to slip out when he felt the head of Frank's cock hit his over-sensitive prostate over and over.

"Jackass," Matt managed to bite out, winding a hand into Frank's too-long hair and pulling. Frank laughed breathlessly, hand sliding up the back of Matt's shirt. He dragged his nails down Matt's back and gave another few erratic thrusts before he came, muffling a low grunt by biting down on Matt's shoulder.

Matt only waited a few seconds before pushing Frank away and getting to his feet, retrieving his pants and underwear with a surprising amount of dignity. "Really, Castle, you could just booty call me like a normal person," he huffed. "You know, with the phone?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Frank replied, yanking up his own jeans and fastening his belt. He pressed up against Matt from behind and wrapped a hand around his throat. "This changes nothing, Murdock."

"So you always say," Matt replied, still with that irritating grin. He resisted the urge to lean back against Frank. "Now go, before I decide to kill you after all. I'd rather not -- you have a fantastic dick."

Frank squeezed Matt's throat a little harder, making his breath catch; he could already feel the bruises that were going to develop as a result of their little tryst. But then Matt felt his presence move away, gathering his things and wordlessly leaving the way he'd come.

Matt listened to him leave, and only then did he let his shoulders slump a little. He sighed to himself and tried to ignore the way he still felt Frank's cum start to seep into his pants, instead surveying the damage in the room with his radar sense.

"... God damn it."


End file.
